Understanding's Not Everything
by Communist Krum
Summary: He's coming. Everyone knows him, everyone likes him. She's so nervous about this that it threatens to return her to the shy young blushing girl she once was. But little Hinata has changed since then. Will he notice? Can they be friends? KankxHinata
1. Understanding's Not Everything

**Title**: Understanding's Not Everything.  
**Author**: Communist Krum

**Rating**: T  
**Category and Warnings:** Future!Fic, OOC

**Haiku!Disclaimer**: All in Naruto/Exception of the story/ This art is not mine.

**Notes** : This is it! I'm trying to be my own translater. Big challenge! Saying that, if a translater job interest someone... I'll cry tears of happiness!

**Thanks:** Thanks a lot to **kaotic321** my beta-reader ! If she wasn't there, there would be no fic published today ! ( And take the time to go on her profile, cause she writes amazing fics!)

**Chapter 1**

Finally, I will meet _him_, thought Hyuga Hinata.

Not that she could not wait, or that his name could make her blush like hell. The kunoichi wrote a big X each day on the calendar just because she was curious. _That's all._ This would an important meeting. Hinata had heard so much about this person that she had the feeling of already knowing him. It would be a disaster if she spoiled this occasion to make a real friendship with him. That's why, on the day of _His_ arrival to Konoha, Hinata's feelings held a mixture of both anguish and euphoria.

While writing a report to the Hokage about her last mission, Hinata couln't help but giggle. What would Shino and Kiba say if they saw her acting like the shy little girl who once had existed? Knowing them, they would tease her to death. Yeah, the academy and her first Chunnin exam were now part of the past. Year after year, mission after mission, she kept fighting. Not that she had changed that much. From a clumsy and easily influenced child, Hinata had transformed into a discreet woman. Subtle changes, but obvious to her closest friends. Now that she could be proud of herself, the kunoichi could ask for nothing more.

This personality release allowed her to discover new people ...make some friends that she wouldn't have ever expected. Like Temari who, as the ambassador of Suna, came from time to time to Konoha. This friendship took time to build. They first saw each other as guide and a visitor. After a while, they realized that they actually liked to be together. Without being a solid friendship, it was so comforting. Temari was the one who first started to talk about _Him_.

_Well, I already knew he existed_, she thought to herself, _I even saw her brother but..._

But then he'd terrified the young Hyuga. With his face frozen in that perpetual grimace, leaving her with macabre feelings. Never could she have imagined the precious friend Temari described. The one who tenderly helped her to survive after Gaara's death. Blinded by the illusions, Hinata never saw the man tortured by his failure and still fighting for his life. That's the warrior who had so impressed Sakura when she'd been in Suna. Even Kiba prided himself for his fight side by side with the puppetist.

To quote Kiba, « A freaking bad character... but definitely awesome!»

Those are good reasons to be intimidated. It's gives the sensation of being about to meet a legend! Okay, a tiny legend, but obviously an appreciated shinobi.

After all this stress and anticipation, Kankuro's visit coincided with an awfully complicated mission. Hinata barely got the occasion to see him until his last night in Konoha, during the departing party organized by their friends for the Suna group. Even there, the crowded restaurent wasn't exactly the right place to discuss things calmly. Neverthless, during the evening, Kankuro and Hinata did get to be alone at a table. After a couple of silent seconds, both looking at the other and not knowing where to start, the guest finally asked cautiously:

-« Your the Huyga heir, am I right? »

-« Yes... No... »

That story was over. With a silent sigh, the woman betrayed by her own eyes, wished that people could forget who she could have been. Tired of being hurt by this ghost, she answered more sharply than expected. Mortified, Hinata completed her sentence.

-« I gave up my title when I chose to be a kunoichi. »

Now the only thing to do was to wait, because THE question was sure to come.

-« Why did you do this choice? »

There was no better explanation than the words of her father.

-«The Hyuga clan doesn't need a worthless heir.»

The puppetist stayed silent. Keeping his eyes on the Hyuga in disgrace, he took a sip of tea pensively. After awhile, Kankuro stated.

-« You don't seem worthless to me. »

Adorable. Just adorable. Temari had said it, but he's just too nice. Hinata used her own cup of tea to hide her smile. In spite of this neat answer, the lady added sadly.

-« People change... »

To her surprise, his look darkened and all he seemed able to do was to repeat her words on the same sad tone,

-« People change... »

At that point, people reappeared at the table. Temari, all excited started a discussion about how lazy and boring Shikaramu could get. In the end Kiba, came and kidnapped Kankuro because there was something he ab-so-lu-te-ly has to see. The puzzled kunoichi didn't get explanations for those dark eyes. Hinata felt puzzled, but also mad. She could not speak to him more then five minutes ?! Instead of becoming his friend, she would stay a plain and nice friend of a friend.

The end of the evening came too fast. Everybody rushing in the direction of the visitors from Suna. At least, she would get to say a hasty goodbye, so Hinata waited with patience for her turn. First Temari, who asked ...No, ordered her to take care. In the blue of her magnificent eyes, there was a hint of worry. _Worry, for me? Why?_ Not wanting to ruin the moment, she took her blond friend in her arms, and whispered some threats to convince her to do the same thing.

After that, Hinata approached _Him_ slowly. Once she got close enough, the young lady murmured.

« Goodbye Kankuro . »

To her surprise, he heard it. Smiling, he hugged a caught unaware Hinata. At first, she froze... but the hug was so warm, so comfy... Suddenly, for a reason that nobody knew, she feels tears on her cheeks. Hers. Holding Kankuro as if it was the end of the world, all suffering and grief, that were supposed to be buried and forgot within her, cames out. After a couple of minutes, Hinata stepped back and noticed the red eyes of Kankuro. What had happened? He looked as confused as she felt, but also... relieved? Hinata couldn't help but wipe a tear from his cheek. The gesture became a small caress. His skin was still wet but yet... so soft. He shuddered. Without thinking anymore, the puppetist kissed her. It was a desperate and feverish kiss. Why? They didn't know. They actually quit thinking. The world stopped turning for a moment, only the feeling of her skin or of his lips counted. His smell maked her feel dizzy: who would have thought that Kankuro had the scent of fresh bread? Slowly, their lips separated, but they stayed so close that they could feel the heat of each other. Would this contact be enough to make the daily pain disappear ? No ...but the salty taste of tears on their lips made her believe that, for once, they could attempt to chase it... and succeed. It might be an illusion, but it was a comforting one.

A «Hem, hem» from Temari brought them back to reality.

Oh no. The crowded restaurent... and every body staring at them ! Hinata closed her eyes and wished that she could die now. It didn't work.

It was literaly written in Temari's eyes «I have no idea of what you're doing and hiding, but it's totally weird and if I did not have a desert to cross I would find it all out!»

Over the look of the other persons in the restaurant, friends and colleagues both, are a tide of mental question marks. Hinata definitely blushed. This was over what she could bear as embarassement. Kankuro is also destabilized, but didn't lose his bearings. He started to walk in the direction of the exit of the restaurent without hesitation. Kankuro only stopped and turned to say to the pensive woman, « Goodbye Hinata. »

Then, he started to run. Could he be running away? No, he's running. Actually, Kankuro might be running away. Temari look at her brother who's gone. She yelled «KANKURO!» furiously and then hurried after him.

Hinata, looking at this weird departure, touched her lips with her fingers.

What happened?

**Okay...  
**

**I say it again, that's my first attempt of translation. **

**Hope it wasn't too bad!**

**Don't be shy!**

**REVIEWS!!!**


	2. Sand Bitterness

**Title**: Understanding's Not Everything.  
**Author**: Communist Krum

**Rating**: T  
**Category and Warnings:** Future!Fic, OOC

**Haiku!Disclaimer**: Masashi I owe./For this cool universe/ That's just a FanFic .

**Notes** : This is it! I'm trying to be my own translater. Big challenge! Saying that, if this job interest someone... I'll cry tears of happiness!

**Thanks:** Thanks a lot to **kaotic312** my beta-reader ! If she wasn't there, there would be no fic published today ! ( And take the time to go on her profile, cause she writes amazing fics!) And thank you for your review ! You're the best !

**Chapter 2: Sand Bitterness**

Run. Jump. Faster and faster, until everything becomes an incomprehensible color heap. Above all, stopping is not an option. Kankuro hears Temari's calls, but he can't help himself. Inside, he has the impression that if he slowed down the confusion will only grow worse. There was no more room in the mind of the panic-stricken shinobi. Only the speed of flight can calm him... and if he falls, there's no way he would be able to get up again, ever.

What happenned? He'd felt so good with this stranger... Hinata. But why is the guilt squeezing his heart? What makes him feel guilty? The peace that he felt during a couple of seconds in her presence, or his escape? Maybe he should have stayed. Take the time to... understand ? Get to know this person who... There's no word to explain this experience. It was ... like a lull of the entiere universe. A good explanation simply didn't exist. When Kankuro thought of her soft eyes, a new horizon seemed to appear.

No. He rejects that, Suna is waiting for him. His misson is to protect his people, that's what Gaara would have wanted. Even if they'd now all forgotten what his brother had done for them. Even if they only remembered the monster. Even with his hurt, the man he was could not abandon them: solidarity was the only thing that mattered. Gaara understood that, and gave his life for that ...for them. His brother's memory could not disappear.

That. Cannot. Happen.

So, Kankuro had to love the very people who daily tore up his heart. Like his brother, he would give his life for them.

The unbelievable part ? The fact that the puppeteer was the one who'd finally convinced Temari that live was worth living. And yet, as Kankuro confronted her, provoked her, and shocked her ...his sister survived and was now currently living a new chapter in her life. Lucky her. Maybe her trips as an ambassador helped. He could remember how jealous he'd been each time Temari had left Suna. At least, she could escape that place, escape being completely haunted by memories. But he never asked to leave, he'd stay where they needed him. Asking for such a selfish thing would be like betraying Suna. A betrayal of Gaara... No way.

Lost in his thoughts, Kankuro never saw Temari finally catching up with him. Furious, she pushed him violently.

­''Idiot! Don't you realize that you're leading us into a storm?''

_Oh._

''Sorry.''

The kunoichi got mad.

''Sorry? You are sorry? You've changed Kankuro. Your actions are careless and thoughtless. Almost dangerous. Do you think that I'm blind? That I don't see you, torturing yourself day after day, falling into total despair? I won't let you do it. Neither will I let you drag me into it either.''

_Drag her_? Kankuro stopped to breathe. He would die to avoid her following him in this chasm of pain where he dwelled. In a sigh, he asked, ''You think that's what I want?''

Silence. Sadly smiling, she answered simply, ''No, of course not. But you know, just like I do, that despair is like quicksand.'' Looking at the horizon, Temari added with a lower voice, ''Kankuro... I can't bear to see you like this.''

_Is it so visible?_ He wondered. ''I'm fine Temari. Some times are harder than others, but ...it's normal for me. Don't worry so much about me.''

The brother in him wanted to continue and reassure her, make her beleive that everything was fine, but Temari wouldn't let him. Her worried eyes, maybe even a bit discouraged, made him miserable. _Dear__ sister, forget me... Keep your energy to heal yourself._

''There's something that you don't understand. I will always worry for you. However you're feeling, if you're happy or desperate, I'll be there for you. You're my little brother and my best friend Kankuro! Understand that I simply can not pretend to ignore your pain!''

Moved, Kankuro took his sister's hand. If he knew... If she knew... It's not that that he wants to lie to her, but he has to stay optimistic. For her sake if nothing else. '' I'm trying to fight, you know. Each day is a step. I survive again and again. Only time can heal some things, I guess.''

Temari stepped back, looking worked up. ''You cannot wait the rest of your life that pain to disasppear! IT WON'T! It just won't, believe me. You'll just have to face your demons sooner or later!''

Kankuro couldn't help but wince when she said the word 'demons'. Temari continued harshly, ''Your demons. Not Gaara's.''

Silence.

''If only I knew how... I would do it! But... I don't... I can't...''

A smile slowly appeared on Temari's face. Shyly she said, ''I might have an idea.''

Puzzled, Kankuro could only stare at his sister. Since when could Temari of the Sand be shy!? This faked embarrassement could only mean bad things, and lead to a bad plan.

Knowing some things that will make him mad. She went slowly, ''Not so long ago... I saw a peaceful and almost happy Kankuro... I did not understood what happened, you neither probably... But if Hinata can give me back the man I knew... You should return to Konoha.''

The purpose of sister IS to ruin the life of their brother ! The mistrust between siblings wasn't there for nothing. He snapped at her, ''You want to make me forget Gaara by flirting? You're ridiculous!''

Temari sighed. ''I want to see you far from Suna, far from your ghosts. In Konoha, you'll find someone who'll listen to you and make you feel better. Hinata is not a flirt, even you know her worth and that she's far more than a flirt.''

The confusion couldn't be worse for him. Is that what she wanted? Him, running away to Konoha? Kankuro chased her idea around and around in his mind, all with the same thoughts that had long kept him a prisoner of his village, by his own choice. '' My place is in Suna, They need me.''

Temari's smile was very similar to pity. She wasn't even slightly impressed. ''You know like me that there are very competent shinobi in Suna. One more or less, does it matter ? You're not THAT essential to their life.''

Kankuro was tempted to yell out his frustrations, but knew she just would never understand. '' If I listen to you and hasten to Konoha, I'll be a deserter. You want to get me out of Suna, that bad? I won't give up on my people because I'm too fragile for you. I've survived so far, I can bear it!''

''I have no intention to make you a deserter.' Pensive, Temari continued, 'I just remembered that Shikamaru told me that the Hokage wanted to see you.''

Grinning, Kankuro looked at his sister in sheer disbelief. '' Frankly, that is the worst excuse you ever made.''

Temari glared at him. '' What to do you know? I forgot in all the fuss, that's all. This idiot was muttering something _troublesome_ and you actually need a special diploma to decipher his meaning, in the Shikamaru universe that is.''

The little brother in him raised a mocking eyebrow. ''And I guess that you are one of the rare qualified persons ?''

Temari lightly blushed. Her friendship with the lazy ninja had been the target of gibes for years, but she still was easily embarassed by it. But embarrassed or not, the blond was no one's victim. She looked at her brother calmly as she spoke. ''A certain man who made a show of himself in a restaurant of Konoha, should remember that nobody has teased him YET for his behaviour. But that could easily change... so he should carefully choose his comments about my personal life.''

Kankuro cursed the destiny that placed Temari in his life. It was nearly impossible to annoy her and get away with it. His sigh clearly passed along that message and since he could not win in this area, he returned to their original discussion. ''So, if I go back in Konoha with your fake excuse... What happens next?''

Temari gave him a mischievous look. '' I'm offering you a way out, what you do with it, is your concern.''

The puppeteer thanked her silently as she made a descision for him that he would never have done himself.

It's running time again, but this time in the direction of Konoha. He hadn't changed his mind: he will still give his life to Suna. He runs, thinking of Gaara. Would he understand? Kankuro wasn't giving up ... he only needed to leave Suna for now, so he could come back later. Better. Healed. _Am I making the good choice?_ He wondered.

Strangely some heavy weights pressing down on his shoulders disapeared, weights that had nothing to do with his puppet scrolls. As he headed back toward Konoha, the shinobi felt like he was not running anymore, that if he closed his eyes, he could swear that he was flying.

**SOOOOOOOOO**

**You liked?**

**Hated?**

**In my case, I love reviews...**

**So please ..!**


	3. The Courage to Tell

**Title**: Understanding's Not Everything.

**Original Title:** One ne Peut Pas Tout Comprendre.

**Author**: Communist Krum

**Rating**:T

**Category and Warnings:** Future!Fic, OOC 

**Haiku!Disclaimer**: All in Naruto/Exception of the story/ This art is not mine.

**Notes**: This is it! I'm trying to be my own translater. Big challenge! 

**Thanks:** Thanks a lot to **kaotic312** my beta-reader ! If she wasn't there, there would be no fic published today ! ( And take the time to go on her profile, cause she writes amazing fics!)

**Chapter 3: The Courage to Tell...**

Standing in front of the Hokage's office, Kankuro don't know if he should _really_ be there. From the moment he would set a foot in there, he just knew he'd look like an idiot. The lame excuse he'd come up with was bound to lead him to humiliation. Though, even with the indecision freezing him, he had to do something. The long trip had worn him out, and soon enough...

«What are you doing here?»

Somebody would come right then. Darn. Worse, Kankuro knew this voice. Probably because it belonged to a really pissed off Hokage. The lady obliously did not appreciate having to wait in line in order to enter her own office.

«I...» The words were not even out of his mouth yet, but the puppeteer already felt trapped in the cage of his own stupid story. Suspicious lies or uncredible truth? Kankuro trusted his sister, but she wasn't here to help him through this. Oh no. On look told him that Tsunade's face was already saying something along the lines of : « Answer now OR you will suffer a lot, annoying little prat.» No more time for thinking. «I don't know. You wanted to see me?»

The Hokage's look was drilling him with both surprise and suspicion even while she was obviously trying to remember if he was right. After a moment, she decided that didn't sound right. She just looked at him. «No.»

He had only one option, pretend that the hardest part was already done. He would might appear to be stupid in front of her, but his only hope was to stay calm. «Well, I don't want to contradict you, but... I just went back and forth from Suna because I received some instructions. It's a long trip... I'm anyway too exausted to go back in my country right now.»

Tsunade pushed a very nervous man out of her way, growling in frustration «sure,sure». She started to go through the research piled up like a paper mountain on her desk. She was looking for a note, a contract or anything that could explain the shinobi's presence in Konoha. Unsuccessful, the hokage asked absently, «Where did your orders comes from?»

Kankuro answered natrurally, «You.»

Stunned, Tsunade looked over at him. The lady tried to remember how she could have, somehow, ordered this situation but...

«No! I'm sure I did not send you a mission or any kind of messenger .»

Nodding, Kankuro faked a slight hesitation. «Well, Temari's the one who passed on the information. She, on her side, got them from Nara Shikamaru...»

The woman's expression grew harder. She took a big, deep breath before yelling, «FIND NARA SHIKAMARU !»

All the puppeteer could think was: This... will be long day.

---o---o---o---o---

Some calm, at last. Since the «restaurant event», Hinata's life had been completely overwhelmed by comments and teasing. Everybody had an opinion or a ever-so-funny and spiritual joke to share. Even if the weight of the behaviour of her friends was getting a bit too heavy for her, could she really do anything about it? Hinata didn't want to insult or destroy some friendship because people were just happy for her. Because that's what it was: her friends teasing her because, they cared. But... she wished they would realize that their actions were stifling. They're glad for... But even she wasn't sure if she was happy about what happened. What would be happening now if he'd just stayed in Konoha? A part of her dreamed about it. The magic moment could have lasted longer... But reality is bound to deception. He was gone now. Hinata wondered if it might be better like this.

Kankuro did the right thing in leaving. Hinata decided she felt great after all. She was alone, in a quiet place. Everything was... fine. Fine. And truthfully, there was not a hint of anger in her. The kunoichi kept repeating that to herself while she threw kunaïs at a target. Again and again... Her shoulder should hurt, but she just didn't feel anything anymore. Focus on the training. Everything. Is. Fine.

«Hey Hinata!»

Kiba appeared just beside the target. Oh no... He found her. Well, nobody can escape his sense of smell, or Akamaru's but... why did he feel the need to chase her? Hinata could not take more. One more joke and... She wished she could fight until she reached her physical limit. Until there was no more thinking, only pain and exaustion. Fight everybody. No one. The universe. Win peace with strengh, was that even possible? No.. Yes... but what would be the point? Conflict wouldn't solve anything and she certainly didn't want to hurt her friends.Why couldn't they just stop? Let her breathe. 

Despite the emotional war in her chest, Hinata answered, trying to appear happy, «Hi! What are you doing here?»

Kiba took his time. Looking at her, looking a her target. After a while, he stated, «That's what I was thinking. You need to be alone.»

Several sarcastic replies came to Hinata's mind, but before she could say anything, her teamate added, «You do realise that some kunaï simply went through the target? Geez ! I'm no even sure I could do that!»

He walked up just beside her and, and to demonstrate his remark, threw a kunaï. «You see? Not even near...»

Hinata threw him a puzzled look.

«So, did you really came here to talk about kunaï?»

Kiba's smile reeked of embarrassment.

«No... And you know it too. Look, I am really sorry to disturb you, I know that some of us haven't been really nice with you lately...» Sligthly blushing, he add quickly, «Especially me...»

At least, he admitted it. Somehow, the twelve fake-proposals and the pseudo-transfer to Suna had not made her laugh herself to death. 

«It's okay...»

They were only jokes. He hadn't meant to be mean... Hearing her answer, Kiba started laughing. «You are always «It's okay, it's okay.» Hinata... but if that were true, you wouldn't be detroying this poor target with the strength of your anger...You know you're allowed to be angry, right?» He looked a bit worried, but he continued, without making a lecture. «On the other hand... I've got some pretty interesting news for you.»

What did he want now? Hinata knew better than let him tell another of his jokes. «Kiba, I warn you, if you say anything, say something serious. I'm tired of these pranks you pull on me.»

Without hesitation, her teammate put a hand on his heart and declared proudly, «Don't worry, my lady. I will not try any more stupid attempts to make fun of your precious little heart. My information is, this time, reliable.»

A glare was the only thing he won from her. «You're acting like a clown...»

Kiba's smile said a lot. «Well, you perfectly know that, when I'm serious... That is when you should get suspicious. Sure, you're a bit naive and you always trust me... but.. No.. You know it. So, can I tell you my precious info now?»

Hinata nodded slowly.

«I just met Shikamaru, he was really annoyed, muttering about something troublesome... You know, really more troublesome than usual. I mean, he managed to look pissed off ! That's usually something too troublesome for him. He just met with the Hokage, and she yelled at him because he, apparently, told Temari to tell Kankuro that he was needed back in Konoha. And now, she doesn't know what to do with this particular guest from Suna. He cannot hang out in her office forever.»

_He cannot hang out in her office forever._ He came back? The words slip from Hinata's mouth, «You're joking, right?»

«No joke! I promised!»

And now he waited. There is, unfortunatly, a certain range of emotion that Hinata was incapable of hiding. These specific emotions made her life so... Too late. Her face start to blush, and not-so-lightly. Her thoughts were still mixed up, but for sure... her face was now competition for any beautiful sunset. Life is evil, she decided as Kiba's smile took a mocking shade.

«So... I don't want to disturb your «training» any longer so... See ya!»

And he was gone... Frozen, humiliated, Hinata didn't know what she should do. Her brain was spinning so fast that it was dangerous. Should she step on her pride to get a chance to... understand? Or should she just... Well, her pride was already broken anyway, what could she lose? 

«W-wait Kiba ! I'm d-done !»

**Sooooooooooo**

**You liked? **

**Hated?**

**Let me know !**

**I don't know if it's this particular chapter but this translation**

**was not easy to do!**


	4. Let It Be

**Title**: Understanding's Not Everything.

**Original Title: **On ne peut Pas Tout Comprendre  
**Author**: Communist Krum

**Rating**: T  
**Category and Warnings:** Future!Fic, OOC

**Haiku!Disclaimer**: Masashi I owe./For this cool universe/ That's just a FanFic .

**Notes** : This is it! I'm trying to be my own translater. Big challenge! Saying that, if this job interest someone... I'll cry tears of happiness! This chapter contain probably more errors than usual because **kaotic312**(who usually correct my work) is too busy wrinting her own amazingly wonderful fics that I enjoy and adore... So all my excuses! ;)

**Chapter 4: Let it Be**

Hinata's alone. The feeling of the sun's heat, and the cresses of the wind appease her. Kiba left her quickly and, since then, everybody seems to avoid the kunoichi. It's amazing how news travels fast. _Well, then, maybe it's for the best._ During her «training», Hinata had time to think. What should happen, will happen anyway. This story is weird from the begining, the only way to understand it, is to give it a chance. There's no need to lose happiness because of this.

A small sound warn the kunoichi of the arrival of someone. There's no surprise, before he even say a word, she knows it's _him_. « I knew that we had to meet again, someday.» Without moving, Hinata nod, and ask quietly, « You want a seat, Kankuro?» No answer comes, but the man sit beside her. Opening finally her eyes, she notice for the first time how the puppetist has change. The tattoo on his face disapeared, only to let place to a face marked by the worries and the pain. It may seem weird, she but finds this reassuring. Kankuro's eyes really saw, his heart really lived. It makes her feel less lonely and more confidente. She's not the only one, trying to hide that she's suffering.

Moment of silence, both are fascinated by the horizon.«You're in a odd situation.» Kankuro whisper in answers, «I know.» Carefully but camly, Hinata ask, « You're here for a long time?» The only sight could be the response, but the tired man add, «Who know?»

A chuckle escape the lips of the kunoichi.

«So, it's true...»

Kankuro get a surprise look. Half-frowning, half-smiling, he waits for an explanation. Hinata add, «You know, me and rumors...Kiba told me what is happening to you, but he is a man with a wide imagination...» The frowning disappear, and the smile get larger. «And yet, everything is true, everything is false! This mysterious fumble is here to entertain our poor souls! The Hokage lost patience and threw me out of her me to stay near, but out of her way, until a decision is taken. So... here I am.»

«I kinda envy you.»

The coment came from no where but since she said it, Hinata had to explain her statement to a perplexed Kankuro. «The world of the shinobis is so organize. It must feel good to ... I don't know... Stand out? I'm not sure how to explain it...» The puppetist interrupt her with a calm voice. « I know what you mean. Being here, not because I followed an order but because of my own free will... It does feel good. I wouldn't have thought possible that freedom had such a delighting taste...» This reflexion lead them on a other subjet. Kankuro add, « After all these years, would you want to be something else?» Before the sentence is even ended, it seem sacrilegious. How could she? But, since que question is ask seriously, Hinata take the time to really think about it.

«N...No. Even if I sometime doubt, I cannot imagine myself living the life of a docile heir or an obedient wife...»

A sparlke apppear in the eyes of the unwanted guest of Konoha. The girl get exactly why and admit humbly, « I know «docile» and «obedient» are words that doesn't seem to mismatch with me. Some believe that I am a real little saint. Some other... It depends of the point of view, I guess...» Her glance goes automatically in the direction of the Hyuga compound. A squall of bad memories hit her, and suddenly all warmness fade. Hinata litteraly shiver. Kankuro, put his arm around her neck. In a friendly way, to warm her... He doesn't know that what's cold is not the weather... only her past.

«Temari can't stand littles saints. She may have used some adjective like «pure» or «angelic» talking about you, but never « stupid egocentric pest »and well, if you hang out with her, you must have a little devil in you.» The man said his comment lightly, but Hinata's mind stopped. She ask shyly, «Temari talk to you... about me?» Kankuro frowned, not understanding this weird question. «Sure! Why?» A slight blushing colors the cheeks of the woman.

«I'm not the kind of person people usually remember...»

Hinata can feel the deception in the gaze of her friend's brother. «Your not a random stranger. You are her friend.» The statement leave a grin on the face of Hinata. Temari is her friend... She knew it, of course... but hearing it from the big brother... After a couple of second, surfing on a bubble of happiness, her-who-was-once-a-lady comment, «Well, you know now my biggest secret: I don't give my trust easily.» It only caused Kankuro to smirk, «Really!? I would never have guess it!!» Hinata heard the sarcarm in the man's voice, but she continued camly, « And , I have to tell you that I'm ready to beat the hell out of you if your behaviour is suspicious. I've calculated thirty-five way to knock you out before you can even blink.»

Kankuro feel that it could be some kind of joke but, carefully he move back. After all, he's not a short range fighter and, she definitely is. A small chuckle betray the kunoichi.

«You're weird.»

With a mischievous face, Hinata correct him. «You mean charming?» The puppetist roll his eyes and sigh. «Yeah. Right. Charming... I knew you had a little devil in you...» Both of them start to laugh. More than they should, after all, that's not the joke of the centurie but it feel good. For once, life is light. Without thinking, Hinata drop her head on Kankuro's shoulder. After a moment of silence, his unconfortable voice whisper, « I don't wan't to spoil the moment but... I'm not in Konoha to find a girlfriend.» It provoked less reaction than he expected. The woman doesn't move, « I know. It's not an attempt to seduce you. I just feel good with you, and you look like you feel good too... All Konoha is now obsess by a question: what is the nature of our relation? Personally, I don't care. Leave them the questions...and let it be.» Slowly, Kankuro seem to relax, «You're right.»

They close their eyes, and slowly fall asleep. Their spirit are calms, not bad dreams or terrible guilt wake them... Finally.

**Sooooo, Liked, Loved, Hated?**

**I do want to know!**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**

**Promise, I won't let another trip in Europe get in the way of my next chapter !**


End file.
